


dream of a life again

by infiniteviking



Category: Tron (1982), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>User-world ficlet: Ram, Rinzler, and a hunt that has gone on more than long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream of a life again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notglitching, who requested Ram, Rinzler, and a User-world AU.

Gravity was different in the Other World too, as Ram discovered when he took a running jump for another building and barely managed to snag a wire on the way down.

For a moment he hung there, winded, too far above the hard ground to just let go. There was a scraping sound from above as his sight resolved again and Rinzler’s growl, harsher without the helmet, rattled into life far too close for comfort.

Weary of running, Ram looked up to meet the flat red eyes in tired defiance.

They hung there, Rinzler crouched spiderlike against a barred window just out of reach, until Ram’s arm ached from the strain of holding on.

Then, without appreciably changing expression, Rinzler held out his free hand. Didn’t grab, didn’t strike, didn’t move to cut the wire.

Just waited.

Something coiled in Ram’s throat, bating the vicious cycling of history and exhaustion and mistrust that he’d spent the whole chase trying not to think about.

He blinked his vision clear again, and Rinzler’s hand was still there. So he took it.

They were long out of rules for this game, but anything was better than letting gravity win.  
_____


End file.
